Let's enjoy the rain together
by NagisaKoKo
Summary: Russia is stuck outside in a storm,unable to go home.But who is it that comes looking for him? ONESHOT


**Author's note:** Hi! This is my first fanfic so yes, it may not be that good and all. Possible OCCness

Disclaimer: APH does not belong to me

oOo

The once azure blue sky dotted with magnolia clouds turned into a dark mass of clouds in matter of seconds. A storm was quickly approaching. The first rumbles could be heard distinctively in the distance as the first drops of rain hit the ground. It was not just a drizzle but torrents of rain pouring.

Imagine the surprise the Slavic nation had as he stepped out of a wine store. His long tan coat swayed slightly to the back as the wind began to pick up its speed. There was a slight frown on his face as Russia took in the scene. He used the ends of his pink scarf to wipe some rainwater that had splashed onto his pale face. In one of his hands he clutched a bag containing vodka.

It started out as a fine day, with a clear sky and the slight breeze. Seeing the good weather Russia decided he would stock his fridge with vodka as it was running out. The three Baltic states were busy spring cleaning the house so he came out by himself. He was not fond of being confined in the house listlessly walking around while observing the other three countries.

Little did he know, today there was going to be storm. It was not like he really bothered to check the forecast anyway, preferring to use the free time to watch ice hockey games instead.

Well, _now_ he wished he had.

The rain did not look like it was going to stop anytime soon. He wanted to just go home and relax by the fireplace and perhaps read a book instead of suffering in this wet and cold place. But he had to wait for the storm to stop.

It must have been late afternoon by now._ I wonder if Lithuania is worried, _he thought. He always spends a lot of time choosing his drinks but at this rate he would be late for dinner. And Russia was rarely late for dinner. He could try running in the rain but he would get drenched from head to toe and he would rather not wet his scarf.

Not to mention, he wears a lot of clothing. If it got wet, he would have a rather hard time running home._ Urgh,_his patience was running out. He clenched his fist tightly, oblivious to the dark menacing aura spilling from him, effectively scaring the shopkeeper staring at him through the glass window.

In the misty fog, Russia could make out someone running in the rain with an umbrella. It was that unmistakable dark green uniform._ Lithuania! _Russia saw a pair of green eyes met his violet eyes, Russia waved his hand while shouting," Lithuania! Lithuania! Here!"

Because of Russia's large frame, the brunette was able to find him easily.

"Oh Russia, so you were here," he said a little breathlessly," I was getting worried."" Haha, Lithuania is a worrywart as usual da?" Russia laughed. Lithuania could not help but flush. "_Oh?_ I thought Poland was coming today?" Russia asked with the creepy smile of his.

Lithuania looked at Russia, droplets of water sliding down his brown hair. "He did. But I manage to convince him I really needed to come here," Lithuania explained. Russia cocked his head slightly to the side," Really? Why aren't you wearing a maid's costume then?" Lithuania blushed scarlet red," _Russia!_ I can't wear that thing out! Don't be ridiculous, I mean I don't even know why in the world would he cross- "

"Oh but I don't mind," Russia said cheerfully. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to wear it _in_ public?" the brunette shook his head.

"You get embarrassed easily don't you, da?" the tall nation chuckled. Lithuania rolled his eyes in frustration.

Then they stepped out into the rain, Lithuania smacked his own face," Shoot, I forgot to bring an extra umbrella." He then tiptoed unsteadily while trying to cover Russia without knocking his head or messing up his hair.

Russia just stood there looking in amusement. "Russia, I think I'll run home first while you-"Russia had already grabbed the umbrella from him and handed his bag of vodka to Lithuania.

He then pulled the Baltic state close to him while looking up in the sky," The rain looks like it's going to let up soon. So we shouldn't get too wet da?" "O-ok," Lithuania stuttered, startled by the sudden closeness with the tall nation.

"You know," Russia flushed a bit," I am glad you came to get me Lithuania." The other nation looked at him, slightly puzzled," And why wouldn't I?""I don't know, most people don't bother looking for me," Russia mumbled softly.

"I will, Russia."

"What?"

"I will never leave you alone."

The smile that appeared on the Russian's face stretched from ear to ear. He skipped a step and smiled broadly at Lithuania," Would you really? I am so happy! I like you too Lithuania!"

That day, none of them got wet. Shielded by the umbrella shared by the two of them.

* * *

Well,reviews are loved!Pls R&R,thank you!


End file.
